


Burn

by Silverofyou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marauder's Era, THIS IS SO GODDAMN FLUFFY, fever fluff, post moon fluf, sickness fluff, wolfstar, wolfstar fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 10:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11102940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverofyou/pseuds/Silverofyou
Summary: Remus has a fever after the full moon, Sirius takes care of him.





	Burn

It had been one of those full moons. One of those that made Remus want to curl up in a ball and disappear off the face of the Earth, where no other full moon could ever so much as graze him again. He wondered, for a moment, if the wolf would disappear if there were no moon. Would lack of moonlight kill the wolf eventually? 

Though maybe it would hurt too much. Maybe the wolf would be in so much pain, its pain would mix with Remus’s till they both died. 

Remus needed water. 

And a sleep potion, maybe. 

“Moony?” He heard a worried, almost timid voice come from behind him. Sirius- his Sirius was here. Good. Padfoot would keep the wolf out of his thoughts for a while, because only Padfoot could. He felt the boy approach his bed in two steps, and then felt a hot hand on his back, that made the already burning-up spot of skin sting even more. He hissed. 

“Merlin, Moony. You’re burning up, bloody hell.” He felt Sirius thrash a bit around him, looking for god-knows-what, and then felt a cool, heavenly, wet piece of cloth pressed to the back of his neck. He hissed again, this time in pleasure. “There, there. That’s better, ain’t it?” Sirius said, and although Remus couldn’t see him, he knew he was smiling. 

“Mm, m'ch better,” Remus mumbled, turning upside down as Sirius put the cloth to his forehead. “Need water." 

Sirius stopped moving the drape around to hand Remus the glass. "Thanks,” Remus smiled. He turned his head around and squinted to see Sirius move a chair beside his bed. Thankfully, he didn’t try to take Remus’s hand: it felt far too hot to be comfortable.

And yet Remus was suddenly freezing.

“Sirius,” he whined. “Sirius I’m so _cold.”_ He felt like death, honestly.

“It’s the fever, love,” Sirius said, reaching out and removing damp hair from Remus’s forehead. Remus wish that he would get into the bed with him and snuggle him because Sirius was always so warm. As if reading his thoughts, Sirius added, “You’ve got to keep cool, have to make the temperature drop.”

To Remus’s dismay and horror, Sirius stood up and started to pull down his blankets down to his waist. Padfoot wasn’t supposed to be so mean! He was supposed to make the wolf go away, not make his body freeze so the wolf could win!

“Oh stop being such a drama queen, Remus,” his boyfriend said, and he realized he had spoken outloud. He sulked, and then saw Sirius’s eyes soften. “Oh, fine. Scoot. But just for a few minutes, we really need your temperature to drop.”

Remus beamed and moved a little on the bed, and then felt Sirius lay down next to him and kiss the back of his neck. “Madam Pomfrey is going to kill me,” he whispered in Remus’s ear, making him shiver even more than he already was. He smiled, and struggled to keep his eyes open as Sirius threaded his fingers through his hair. “Don’t fight it, Moony. Just sleep.”

Remus could feel his conscience slipping away, and though he was sure more than a few minutes had gone by already, he never stopped feeling Sirius’s fingers on his head.


End file.
